1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an improved weathershield for a golf cart. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel weathershield for a golf cart, and a method for enclosing a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,415 by Williams discloses roll down protectors which may be attached to the roof of golf carts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 by Mills teaches a weathershields for golf carts that fits over the same and includes a front windshield as well zippered side openings so that access to and out of the cart may be readily accomplished. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315 by West illustrates a golf cart rain curtain or cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,964 by Pivar teaches a three-wheeled vehicle having an enclosure over the same. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular weathershield and/or the method of enclosing a golf cart, of this invention.